Maya-pologies
'''Maya-pologies '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Stretchy takes Maya on a tour around her home, showing her a collection of rare objects and artifacts. Maya stops at the sight of a beautiful blue orb, which she finds so dazzling that she attempts to carry it. The orb slips out of her flippers and rolls across the floor. Maya and Stretchy chase after it in angst. Soon the orb comes to a halt, completely unphased. A relieved Maya picks it up, only to drop it again and shatter it to pieces. Angered, Stretchy yells at Maya for destroying the rare priceless orb. Maya apologizes, assuring her that she can replace the item. Stretchy gives her one last glare before leaving for work. Maya quickly spirals into panic. She grabs a glue gun in a desperate attempt to fix the broken orb. She drops the gun and tries to do the job using her own flippers, burning them against the hot glue. She finally gives up and blows her flippers cool. Marching towards a window, Maya spots Quartz having a clearance sale. She approaches in hopes of finding a replacement. As fate would have it, she comes across a box full of orbs that look exactly like the one she broke. Carefully picking it up, she goes to pay Quartz. As Maya reaches into her pocket, however, the orb drops and shatters. She goes to pick up another orb, repeating the process all over again. Soon enough she is down to one last orb, but Quartz tells her to leave before she could get at it. Returning to Stretchy's house, Maya bangs her head against the wall in frustration. Angie comes across her, and the sphere in her hand gives her a new idea. Later, Angie's golden sphere is shown painted to look like the orb. Ever so cautiously, Maya lifts it up and places it on the pedestal. Angie worries that it might break. Thankfully, Maya succeeds. She gives off a sigh of relief, accidentally blowing the sphere onto the floor. Angie and Maya watch in suspense as the sphere rolls into a shelf containing several items. The shelf falls over and its contents along with it. A vase falls on Angie's head, while Maya gets pierced by various glass objects. Angie steps over a flute and knocks into the wall, cracking the vase to reveal her misshapen head. The shelf itself lands on top of Maya and squeezes her out of her shell. Stretchy returns to discover her valuables in ruins. Unable to find the sphere, Maya gives the speechless Stretchy her shell before leaving hastily. Shortly afterwards, Stretchy's entire home collapses. Meanwhile, the sphere ends up in Quartz's yard. Admiring it, Quartz places it in the box with his last orb, which then inexplicably shatters. Deaths #Angie likely dies of suffocation. #Stretchy dies when her home collapses. Injuries #Maya burns her flippers with hot glue and is later pierced by glass shards. Trivia *The title is a pun on 'my apologies'. *The Cursed Idol appears on Stretchy's shelf. *Parsy can be seen at Quartz's yard sale, holding a Kryptonut. Scurvy and Pockets are also seen. Gallery Maya pologies2.png|Can't even tell the difference. maya pologies3.png|A bunch of rare items being sold by Quartz. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes